


the lonely planet travel guide

by fuscience



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU: Childhood Friends, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Marriage, Oliver trains Felicity, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 9: "You're leaving me because I'm fat." Felicity deals with pregnancy as best she can, Oliver helps - sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the love kiss

**Author's Note:**

> transferring all ye olde tumble prompts because I'm beginning to forget them and I really like them. Summary will change as the different stories get posted, tags will be added as well. Prompt me on tumblr if you'd like! My ask box is always open and my url is the same: fuscience.
> 
> Prompt 1 - Valentine's Meme: the love kiss via ohmypreciousgirl
> 
> Prompt 2 - "explain this to me one more time, slowly..." via notababoonbrandishingastick
> 
> Prompt 3 - Arrow. Oliver. Felicity. Childhood friends. via ohmypreciousgirl
> 
> Prompt 4 - Hi! Can you write something about Oliver training Felicity? Thank you! via mariaplace
> 
> Prompt 5 - A kinda sequel or set in the same verse of that amazing drabble you wrote for me aka Olicity Childhood Sweethearts. via ohmypreciousgirl
> 
> Prompt 6 - Hi! Can you write something about Oliver training Felicity? Thank you! via mariaplace
> 
> Prompt 7 - "you can stay, but your clothes have to go..." Olicity via phenioxgirl
> 
> Prompt 8 - "Please come get me." via oh-mywizardgod
> 
> Prompt 9: unprompted drabble

It’s a forever kind of kiss, one that leaves her burning and aching as his lips press against hers urgently. It’s a kiss that Felicity wants to forget. She wants to push him away and scream at Oliver to take it back because this isn’t the kiss that she wants, but her throat is filling with blood and all that comes out are garbled choking sounds.

Oliver is leaning over her, alternating between clutching the fabric at Felicity’s chest and screaming in anguish.

He whispers,  _"I love you, I love you, I love you,"_  into her hair, her lips, the gaping hole to the left of her heart. Oliver repeats the words like a spell, as if the syllables themselves could staunch the blood flow.

"Don’t leave me, I need you. Please,  _Please._..” His voice is the only sound she can hear over the noise of her own body fighting to survive and it anchors her, even as she can feel the edges of her blouse become wet with her blood. She’ll never get the stains out.

Felicity wants to promise him that she won’t go, she’d never leave him if the choice was hers, but tonight it isn’t. Oliver is pulled away by Roy when the ambulance arrives, knees scraping against the concrete rubble, struggling to stay with her. He spends the next couple hours scrubbing the red from his hands, until they are a shade below raw meat, before collapsing next to the sink in tears, flecks of Felicity’s blood still ingrained into his skin.

It’s Diggle who knocks on the door, when Oliver’s sobs have faded into a worrisome silence.

"Oliver. We need to go to the hospital." There’s no answer.

"She’s still alive." Diggle pauses, "and we’re all she has. Felicity can’t lose us. She needs us - now."

The door makes a quiet click when Oliver opens it, eyes red rimmed, and quietly says, “I promised her she wouldn’t ever lose me.”

"Then let’s go."

Roy and Sara had already left for the hospital, so it’s just them in the car. It’s only the two most important men in Felicity’s life, walking up to the ER like this might be the most frightening day of their life.

She’s alive, though not awake when they find the surgical room Felicity’s been assigned after a grueling five hour surgery to repair a collapsed lung and torn coronary vein.

Oliver stands vigil by her sides for the days it takes her to open her eyes. Prays to a god he hasn’t believed in for years. When Felicity wakes up and Oliver sees the blue of her eyes all the color returns to the room. He holds her hand and there’s quiet sigh of relief when she squeezes back.

It’s days later, when Felicity is fully conscious, joking and going back in forth between talking to visitors and playing on her tablet, that she brings up the elephant in the room.

"Oliver. I want to let you know that I’m not going to hold you to anything you said while I was dying."

Felicity is giving him an out. She knows that Oliver is an emotionally impulsive person who occasionally ( _frequently)_ does and says things without proper forethought. His hands still shake whenever he looks at her, imagining them stained with her blood. Oliver doesn’t want to hurt her, doesn’t want to give her hope where there might not be any, but this is  _Felicity_ and when he looks at her there’s really only one way he can answer.

"I love you." 

He can’t explain to her that those hours where her life was in limbo it felt like he coudn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t  _function_. Oliver can’t tell her that she’s literally the air he breathes, the every beat of his heart is in sync with hers and if hers were to ever stop his would too, but he can tell her that he loves her, that he needs her, that she will never lose him as long as he never loses her.

"I love you." He repeats, coming closer into her personal space. Felicity brings a hand up to her mouth, stifling a cry. Oliver pulls the hand away from her mouth and leans forward, placing a kiss on the inside of her palm. He continues up her arm, her neck, her cheek, her nose, murmuring soft "I love yous" until he’s staring into her eyes and they’re breathing each other's air.

"I can’t promise you anything, but me. I will give you everything I have - "

Felicity interrupts him this time, closing the space between them to kiss him.

"I love you." She responds because this is the kiss she wanted, this is the one she’ll always remember.


	2. "Explain this to me one more time, slowly."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Explain this to me one more time, slowly." by notababoonbrandishingastick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be five sentences. *shrug*

"Okay, one more time. See, we were at this bar." Oliver sighs at Sara because no good story has ever begun with those words,"and, well, some smart ass recognized Felicity and made a comment about gold diggers and women on their knees so, she  _very_  appropriately hauled off and -“

  
  
" - Smacked him with my purse! Right on the kisser," Felicity interrupts Sara’s story and stumbles over to the bars of the jail cell completely inebriated, "Oliver! Are you here to bail us out? Can you believe Detective Lance wouldn’t let his own daughters have a free pass on assault charges? Hey, Oliver, we’re getting married tomorrow.” She whispers the last part conspiratorially

  
  
He smiles at her indulgently through the metal barrier and gestures for the officer to free the three women.  Felicity immediately comes to his side and he hugs her to his chest so she doesn’t slide to the floor. Sara slinks out after, mostly just amused, and Laurel follows looking slightly apologetic, but when Oliver turns back to his fiancé he can hear the muffled laughter of the two Lance sisters.

  
  
"We’re getting married tomorrow.” Felicity whispers into his chest.

  
  
Oliver holds her tighter, swinging Felicity up into his arms bridal style, “Yeah. Good thing you’ll only have one bachelorette party in this lifetime.”

  
  
She laughs and loops her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.


	3. childhood friends part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow. Oliver. Felicity. Childhood friends. via ohmypreciousgirl
> 
> was supposed to be for a four-sentence prompt but...

This is not the Oliver who used to pull on her pigtails, who called her names well past the age it was considered cute - this isn’t even the Oliver who hid her laptop ‘just for funsies’ and then giggled about it with Tommy like pre-pubescent teenagers. This Oliver is weird and strangely intense, covered in more scars than the doctors can document. When this other Oliver approaches, standing next to her with too-broad shoulders uncomfortably hunched over and clearing his throat, Felicity is sure he’s about to launch into some awkward anecdote that is supposed to make her believe everything is okay and normal and this is the same guy she’s known all her life. Instead, he’s silent. Felicity feels the barest brush of a pinky finger against hers and when she doesn’t pull away, Oliver takes this as encouragement to wrap a too-calloused finger around her own and lean down to speak to her in a voice that is too-deep.

  
  
"Pinky promise, remember?" His lips graze her ear and Felicity stiffens in surprise.

 

Before she can react though, Oliver pulls her out onto the dance floor of Tommy’s welcome home party. The traditional waltz he leads her in is a strong juxtaposition to the swirling, grinding bodies surrounding them in the club and with her head leaning against his too-hard chest and his too-large hand wrapped around the span of her waist Felicity is struck by the words he spoke - a parody of the last time she saw her Oliver.

  
  
It’s the final memory she has of him, sweeping blonde hair out of his eyes and crouching over her laptop, distracting Felicity from homework for the senior computer engineering class she’d fought to get into. She remembers Oliver laughing, smile wide and carefree, talking about some big upcoming gala before reaching over to grab her hand, “ _The last dance is always mine, Felicity, pinky promise,”_  he says, entwining their fingers and ghosting his lips over her forehead.

  
  
It was a teasing, forgetful sentence, not altogether significant, except that her Oliver said it and this Oliver remembers it. When she finally is brave enough to look up and catch his eye, a blue just a shade too dark, Felicity smiles because maybe this Oliver is a little broken, but it’s still  _her_  Oliver she sees staring back.


	4. Training version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariaplace asked: Hi! Can you write something about Oliver training Felicity? Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two versions for this prompt and I'll post the other one tomorrow - or maybe the day after... Soon!

The mat does not do much at all to soften her fall. Felicity had gone in for a low kick to the knee, but, like like every other time, Oliver had countered, reaching out and shoving a palm into her chest, so that she now lay on the ground with the breath knocked out of her, curled up pathetically. Training with Oliver was like running head first into a brick wall repeatedly and hoping the wall broke before your skull.

  
  
"Felicity?" Oliver bends over to check on her and sees she’s wheezing and clutching her chest dramatically.

  
  
"I think one of my lungs collapsed." She huffs out.

  
 _  
_He laughs and reaches out a hand to pull her back into a standing position.

  
  
"One more time." Felicity gives him an exasperated look - Oliver’s self-defense sessions were lasting longer and longer as the weeks went by.

  
  
 ”Hands up - keep your weight on the back leg for balance.” Oliver’s hands travel the span of her body until she’s positioned correctly. “Okay, now I’m going to move forward to grab you and I want you to do something.”

  
He steps backwards, Felicity watching him apprehensively.

  
"Do something?" She questions .

  
  
"Use anything you can think of to prevent me from getting to you." His hands come up, "Ready?"

  
  
"Never."

  
  
Oliver smirks at her before jerking forward, going for her shoulders. Felicity would rather curl up on the floor in a fetal position than take the offensive, so her body ends up doing something in between. She drops to the ground, flat on her back, and watches as Oliver stumbles over her, legs tangling together. When the dust settles, he is perched on his elbows looming over her, inches from crushing her, eyes wide and surprised.  
  


"Well, that was… unconventional." Oliver breathes out and it smell like mint. Felicity thanks god that she’d shared the pack of mints with him earlier - for both of their sakes. His loose workout shirt brushes against her stomach, and she sucks in, attempting to escape the contact Felicity currently regrets the skin tight tank top plastered to her torso and stomach. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips and Oliver’s eyes follow the movement, swallowing a want-filled lump. There’s only a small amount of space between them and a part of Felicity thinks he needs to back the hell up and another part wants to drag him closer - in the end, she does nothing.  
  


Her throat lets out an involuntary squeak when Oliver moves to get up, and he freezes weight balanced on her legs.  
  


"Sorry! I’m sorry. That was weird. I just couldn’t think of anything else to do," Felicity bites her lip, nervously looking away. Watching her teeth comes out to tease Felicity’s bottom lip just about makes Oliver come undone where he sits. There’s a moment of hesitation before he begins stretching his body over hers once more.  
  


"Oliver?" They’re face to face once again, doing a horizontal tango as she questions him expectantly. Oliver loses his nerve and Felicity can literally feel the moment he withdraws again from their tiny little bubble of intimacy. An affronted look crosses her face and she quickly reaches  up to grip the sweaty collar of his shirt, dragging his head down.

  
"For god’s sake just kiss me already!"

  
So, he does.

  
Diggle arrives  about ten minutes later, sees that the two are doing a workout of an entirely different nature than what he expected, and leaves as quickly as he came, making a note to himself to order new training mats - with Oliver’s credit card.


	5. childhood friends part 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohmypreciousgirl asked: A kinda sequel or set in the same verse of that amazing drabble you wrote for me aka Olicity Childhood Sweethearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH... updates are going to be slow for a while guys - I have a huge test coming up in t-minus 19 days... but thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> this is a prequel to the other childhood friends fic - taking place before Oliver's gone to the island.

"It’s my 21st birthday. You have to go." Oliver looks at her matter-of-factly, as if her illegal attendance to his one night of socially accepted debauchery (as opposed to every other night he spends in nihilistic indulgence) is not even worth discussing.

  
  
"News Flash, Oliver - I’m 18. That means I can vote, die for my country, and buy a pack of cigarettes, but, unfortunately, cannot drink, and somehow I have a feeling that your 21st birthday will not be serving virgin margaritas." Felicity points her pencil at him and then returns to her wok. He curls his lip at her and arches a brow.

  
  
"Well sorry to break it to you, but a personal invitation from Oliver Queen is something you can’t refuse." His grin stretches ear to ear like he’s said the most clever of words.  "And you’re right, no virgin margaritas. If Tommy and I have anything to say no virgin anything - we’re throwing it out near the old airfield."

  
  
"First of all Ew. Second of all Ew. Answers still No."

  
 **  
**Oliver’s face falls at her steadfast refusal and, in the end, it takes Tommy and Oliver tag-teaming her, the promise that nothing will end up on her permanent record, and a get-out-of-jail-free card for the next event she has no desire to attend, for Felicity to agree to Oliver’s birthday party.

* * *

 

  
It’s a rager. Nothing less for Oliver Queen. The lights of the private airport blink lazily in the distance and the bonfire several people had started flickers warmly. Felicity sits on top of Oliver’s 2007 Maserati, nursing a cold bottle of water, watching Tommy do a swinging country dance with Laurel, both of them laughing. When Oliver slides up next to her, beer in hand, it takes her a moment to tear her gaze away from the idyllic scene.

  
  
"Hey!" He waves a hand in front of her face, "Fe-Li-Ci-Ty!"

 ****  
  
She slaps his hand away and turns to give him the attention he always demands.

  
  
"Ol-Iv-Er." Felicity sing-songs. "What’s up?"

  
  
"Nothing. I missed you." He grins adoringly at her, "There’s no one here I’d rather hang with."

  
"Oh please. You have about a billion people here to celebrate with you!" She teases. The base of the music beats in the background, in synch with Oliver’s heart as it speeds up when Felicity laughs.

  
"Yeah, but none of them are you." There’s a soft sincerity to his voice that kind of blows her away - she forgets about this side of Oliver sometimes, the one that can be quietly intense. His face shifts nervously and he tosses the beer bottle back and forth between his hands before setting it down on the hood of the car. When he looks back at Felicity there’s a decisiveness in his eyes that confuses her, especially when both hands reach up to remove her glasses.

  
 **  
**"Oliver?" Felicity tilts her head to the side and watches slowly as he places her glasses behind him and leans in, eyes focused on her lips. She knows what he’s going to do now, knows it’s probably a bad idea, but can’t seem to find it in her to withdraw. This is the Oliver who gets piss drunk every Saturday night, has officially dropped out of his third college as of last Tuesday, and has been in TMZ with more models than Victoria Secret probably employs, but this is also the Oliver who held back her hair when the flu had her worshiping the porcelain god for several days, the one who always remembers her birthday and makes a bigger deal of it than anyone else EVER, and this is also the Oliver who held her while she sobbed for hours after her father left for the last time.

  
  
In the end, their lips touch and the fire burning in the field doesn’t hold a candle to the one ignited in her belly. His hands come up to cup her face and she tangles her fingers in his hair, pressing harder, and he groans into her mouth when Felicity’s nails scrape against his scalp. This is every fantasy they've ever had about each other.

  
  
About the time Oliver’s hand begins to slide up the back of her shirt the lights of the SCPD flash onto the grassy field.

  
  
They break apart in shock, the mood shattered by the raucous yells of panicked party-goers. Oliver quickly yanks Felicity to her feet, pushing her forward and telling her to run.  
  


* * *

 

  
"I’m Oliver Queen! Oliver Queen! You can’t fucking arrest me!" These words, surprisingly, do not get Oliver magically released from the restraints circling his wrists.  He’s shoved into the backseat of a patrol car, toppling over, before he manages to sits up with a frustrated grunt. Moments later another body is being pressed in on the right side, flashing lights acting like a halo behind them.

  
  
"Wait, please!" It’s all Felicity can yell before she’s thrust unceremoniously next to Oliver in the back seat. She stares despondently at the the shut door before facing the front.  
  


 Felicity bangs her head against the back seat, repeatedly knocking  it against the headrest, muttering self-insults beneath her breath.  
  


"Sorry you didn’t get away." Oliver grimaces when he see her face twist murderously.  
  


"Oh. Great." She says, "You."  
  


"Me?" Oliver says, unsure why she’s so angry considering they were making out, happily, he might add, just fifteen minutes ago.  
  


"You promised that nothing would go on my record - pretty sure going to jail for trespassing and a possible MIP won’t look good to the MIT scholarship committee." Felicity bites out.

  
  
"Well at least you’re being arrested with the best looking guy at the party." He slurs out churlishly, attempting to charm her back into a good mood.

  
  
"Is that so!" Her tone is mocking, "Sorry! I misplaced my glasses somewhere so I can’t revel in you’re apparent physical godliness." She refuses to look at him and Oliver realizes he may have crossed a line somewhere between kissing her on top of his car and then getting them arrested.

  
  
Oliver wraps his cuffed hands around her, pulling her into his side and engulfing Felicity in a comforting hug. He leans into her head, pressing a kiss into the pile of blonde hair, “I’ll fix this - I will.”

  
  
Felicity sighs, but doesn’t withdraw from his arms, “I know you will Oliver. You always do. Just, sometimes… I wish there wasn’t anything to fix.”

  
  
Oliver swallows the uncomfortable lump in his throat and with Felicity curled into his arms, the scent of her shampoo washing over him and the taste of her chap stick still on his lips, this is both the best and worst birthday he’s ever had.


	6. Oliver trains Felicity ver. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Can you write something about Oliver training Felicity? Thank you! via Mariaplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> version 2 of Oliver training Felicity - a little darker and written way before all the current episodes so forgive the continuity differences.

Her first steps are difficult, but eventually Felicity heals and the legs that were shattered are able to support her again. Her heart is another story.

  
  
When Oliver finds her that night in the foundry she’s face down on the floor, as still as the air in the room.  Felicity knows he’s there but makes no move to get up, if anything, her body stiffens more, seizing up at his presence. It makes her a little sick in the stomach, letting Oliver see her down - she doesn’t want to let him see her frustration.

  
When he’s close enough Oliver kneels down, reaching out to touch her.

  
  
"Felicity?" There’s some shuffling and she flinches away from the hand he places on her shoulder.

  
  
"Go away." Her voice is muffled by the flooring, but Oliver hears Felicity loud and clear. This doesn’t mean he’s going to listen though.

  
  
 Taking a seat next to her, Oliver moves his hand into hers so that she knows he’s still here.

  
  
"When I first arrived on the island -"

  
  
Felicity lifts her head abruptly, squeezing his hand roughly, “Oliver, don’t -“

  
"I want to." He interrupts, but doesn’t speak again until her grip has loosened from crushing death to light uncertainty. There are no tears from Felicity, just a soft inquiring look. This doesn’t surprise Oliver. She had very clearly told him several  weeks ago, struggling to rise from the wheelchair, that she had no more tears left to cry.

  
  
"To say I was ill prepared to survive on a desert island would be an understatement. There was a man there who taught me to survive, but, before that,  before he became my mentor, my friend, he nearly killed me."

  
  
This grabs her attention. Oliver yanks the edges of his shirt up, pulling it off so his chest is left bare and if Felicity doesn’t avert her eyes neither of them say anything. He points to the thin puncture wound on his shoulder. “Right here. That’s the first time I ever touched an arrow. In the end, what nearly killed me is the reason I survived, it’s why I got my second chance to fix things.”

  
  
 Felicity crawls onto her hands and knees, panting with the effort, before rising into a sitting position. He reaches out again, pulling her fingertips to graze against the mottled, raised skin that marks his first meeting with Yao Fei. She tenderly traces it, like it’s a priceless work of art instead of the ugliness Oliver perceives it as.

  
  
He licks his lips, breath stilted when her palm comes to rest over his heart. “Sometimes the things that hurt, even though they cause you pain and change you, end up making you stronger. I would never wish an arrow in my shoulder again, but if that one hadn’t pierced through then I might not have gotten to be here today, I might have never met you.”

  
  
"Oliver. I never want to feel that weak again. Ever." Felicty’s voice cracks. The Clock King had taken more than a few hours of her life and the ability to use her legs for several months. He had stolen her sense of security, her self-confidence - he had made her feel powerless and useless, stripped her bare and destroyed her from the inside out. "But I don’t feel like I’m getting any stronger, I feel like he still has this hold on me and I don’t know what to do."

  
  
"I’ll help you," Oliver stands, extending a hand, before teasing, "Besides who could be a better self-defense teacher than me?"

  
  
She takes his had and he pulls her up so that they are standing but a hairs breadth away from each other, “Diggle, for one - i’m pretty sure he has a better sense of self-preservation than you do - than any of us really.”

  
  
She’s grinning at him, teasing, and it’s all Oliver needs to feel his world shift back into place, “Okay, but who could be a better teacher and is in the room with you, right now?”

  
  
"Just you, Oliver," Felicity says,  _"Only you."_


	7. "you can stay, but your clothes have to go..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you can stay, but your clothes have to go..." Olicity  
> \--------prompted by the lovely pheniox girl on tumblr
> 
> find me there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing with this one and I hope no one minds... :|

“I don’t - I don’t…” Oliver stutters, face frozen in shock, “know where that came from.”

 

Felicity would be laughing at him were she not currently peeling off every piece of clothing currently touching her body, and turning on the shower to let hot water run down her. When she’s finally stripped down to her birthday suit and feels sufficiently clean, Felicity pads over on bare feet to the low shower wall that separates their stalls, resting her chin on her hands. He struggles for a bit with his leather pants, ignoring her blatant staring for the time being. They are already wet from the running water and stick to him like a second skin, outlining every firm muscle on his thighs and calves - not that they didn’t have that particular effect before. A childish grunt echoes off the wall and Felicity watches Oliver’s bottom lip stick out ever so slightly. He’s adorable sometimes. Oliver looks over at the sound of her low laughter, frown still etched firmly on his face.

 

“Stay on your side. I think the drugs already starting to come into effect.” He says, strict warning in his voice.

 

“Mmmmmm.” She hums. Embarrassing verbal diarrhea is her  _thing_ , she gets where he’s coming from - trying to brush it off and blame it on the mind-altering powder a mafiosa had doused them in earlier that night. “Okay.”

 

Oliver frowns, reading into the amusement in her voice. He walks over, naked as a jaybird, and Felicity may or may not have averted her eyes. It’s not that she wants to look and offend Oliver’s delicate sensibilities, but there are drugs involved tonight _okay_. She’s obviously not in her right mind.

 

When he’s looming directly over her (and she is, once again, reminded of her short stature), Oliver frown suddenly turns upside down.

 

“If they weren’t changing the way I acted would I do this?” He leans down so that they’re nose to nose and drags his hand against her cheeks, causing heat to flare up across her body. His thumbs, trace the curve of her lips and then he’s pushing closer, laying a light kiss against them. “Or this?” Another kiss on her nose. “Or this?” This time he drops one on her bare collarbone and Felicity can’t help but close her eyes and hold her breath for a moment.

 

Cold air rushes in, leaving her shivering from the loss of warmth, and that’s how she knows he’s pulled away. Opening her eyes she sees Oliver watching her curiously, waiting for a reaction. Felicity ducks her head down below the wall, hearing Oliver giving a distressed cry at her sudden disappearance, but she doesn’t go away long, practically running over to his shower (but not really because safety first on wet floors!). Oliver turns and watches the door to his stall open roughly, clattering against the tile wall, and Felicity stands there in front of him, naked, with steam rising between them. Making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, Oliver strides purposefully towards her and they meet halfway, Felicity throwing an arm around his neck to drag him down so she can reach his lips. He continues his trail of kisses from earlier, no wall hindering his exploration anymore and right when he reaches the apex of her waist, she stops him, dragging manicured fingers through the short bristles of his hair and holding him in place. Oliver’s kneeling on the ground and Felicity joins him, crouching so she can whisper in his ear.

 

“Hail Hydra.”

 

—————————————————-

NO NO I’m SORRY I COULDN’T RESIST. REAL ENDING BELOW.

——————————————————

  
  


“I think you would.” He smiles at that, head coming to rest in the crook if her neck, lips tracing the dip in her collarbone, and nods in agreement.

 

  
“Everyday. Forever.” Oliver responds, hand finding her ring finger and tracing the simple emerald and diamond.


	8. "Please come get me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please come get me."  
> Oliver's attempts to leave a meeting early are met by a disgruntled Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in thirty minutes for a prompt meme!

**"Please come get me"**

 

_'No.'_

 

Felicity texts Oliver back quickly and slips her phone back into her jacket, feeling she’s sufficiently curbed his desire to run from corporate litigators. Blunt, straight up refusal tends to work best with him. Then she feels her phone vibrate, rattling against the inside of her coat, and causing her to frown unhappily. Swallowing her annoyance, she ignores it - Oliver can sit in that conference all day and he’s got no one to blame but himself. She’d be there with him, but since  _someone_  lost their company, that means she was out of a 9-5,  _paying_  job thus, her current meeting. But it goes off again. And again. And again. Daniel looks at her, concerned, and pulls back the contracts they were going over.

 

"Do you need to get that?"

 

Felicity gives him a tight-lipped smile, shaking her head, “No. No. It’s nothing.”

 

It goes off again and Daniel opens his mouth, then closes it, before speaking, “Really, it’s okay,” he raises his hand encouragingly, “This meeting is basically a formality, we want you at the company. So, take the call - sounds like whoever it is needs you.”

 

_He’s going to need a hospital._ Is the murderous thought running through her head.

 

Pushing back her chair, Felicity nods at Daniel apologetically, “Thank you. I’m so, so, sorry.”

 

"It’s cool. You’re cool." Daniel’s eyes widen, "In a good way! As in you’re really smart and pretty. Oh god," he moans, shutting his eyes, "I’m not hitting on you, I swear! Not that you’re not worth hitting on - I just - I’m here to go over contracts, not ask you out to lunch."

 

Felicity laughs, blushing a little, and Daniel smiles sheepishly at her, “Ugh. The only thing more frustrating than my lack of brain to mouth filter is Windows 8.”

 

This makes her laugh harder and for a moment, Felicity forgets Oliver. That is, until, Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody starts playing from her abandoned phone and the moment’s cut short, both of their eyes drawn to her phone. Swiveling around and walking to as private an area as a street sidewalk will allow, she answers the call.

 

"Felicity?"

 

"Yeah." There’s a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone and she smiles a little bit. It’s nice to be needed, even if it does interrupt important conversations concerning an actual salary and dental plan. 

 

"Why didn’t you answer?"

 

"Why are you calling in the middle of a meeting that decides whether you become a billionaire or just Joe Millionaire?" She retorts.

 

"I don’t - I don’t understand that reference." Felicity snorts, enjoying his confusion, "Look, I just need someone to come up here with a good enough reason for me to leave."

 

"As well as someone who has a car, right?" She can feel him frowning from blocks away and about forty-two stories up, but poking fun at Oliver’s new broke status has become a favorite past-time.

 

"Yes." His tone is curt and annoyed, but since  _he’s_  the one who called  _her_ , cutting into valuable time with Daniel Kord cute-interviewer-with-computer-jokes, Felicity gets to play this however she wants.

 

"What do you say?" Her tone is still light and teasing and she only hope some of that magically transfers to him over the phone.

 

"Please." There’s a resigned tone to his voice, before he reluctantly bites out. "With sprinkles." She hums in pleasure, satisfied by his answer, before he continues on. "Be here in fifteen minutes." This makes her balk.

 

"Oliver, I’m not - I can’t -  _I’m trying to get a job_. That pays. And buys us food.” She pinches the top of her nose in frustration, before sighing, “Since, you are my second favorite roommate I will be there in half an hour.”

 

"Half an - "

 

"Thirty minutes Oliver. No sooner. No later."

 

Felicity goes to hang up, but Oliver’s panicked voice stops her.

 

"Wait! Second favorite? Who’s your first?"

 

"The goldfish."

 

The line clicks and the call ends, leaving Oliver staring at his phone - one part amused and one part impatient. He looks back into the boardroom at the stares of half a dozen lawyers and has never been more jealous of Harry the goldfish. Felicity rubs her hands together, heating them up before walking back into the restaurant.

 

"So, Mr. Kord - was that your way of asking me out to lunch?"


	9. odd woman out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming a new baby can be both thrilling and trying. Luckily, the Queen's are equipped to deal with it all.

"You’re leaving me because I’m fat."

Oliver freezes, pen stalled over his signature on the last document, before looking over to where Felicity sits curled up on the office arm chair, the Starling City Times obscuring her face. A tiny, derisive sniff echoes forbiddingly off the tall walls and she lowers the newspaper, letting it rest on her bulging stomach. There’s a deadly look in her eyes and he’s thankful it’s not truly aimed at him. “You’ve also apparently fathered four other love children. Great, absolutely wonderful - four brothers and sisters for this little lima bean.”

Felicity had had strange cravings for the green legume since the early weeks of her pregnancy, thus the unsightly nickname for their unborn child. Pushing the chair back roughly, Oliver goes to comfort his extremely stressed wife. Some of the less reputable magazines in Starling had become more vicious as the impending due date of the Queen’s child grew closer and Felicity had the unfortunate habit of reading every single one. Oliver hated it. They brought up his past, how he had acted, what he’d done and it was disgusting - the person Oliver had been ten years ago.

He takes the paper gently from where she has it crushed between her clenched fists, tossing it in a dark corner “Hey. What’d we say about tabloids?”’

Felicity frowns heavily, and Oliver thinks she vaguely looks like that angry Internet cat - he couldn’t keep up with pop culture, didn’t really have the interest, but cats were nice. "That they make superb kindling with which I may use to burn things down?"

He smiles and gives an amused huff and Felicity feels the anger drain out with Oliver’s good humor - he’s this way a lot now as if he hardly has the time to be angry or depressed when his child is about to he born. “What they say means nothing today, and will soon be tomorrow’s sorrows.” He whispers it into her ear, warm breath tickling the edges of her cheekbones.

The words had been given to Oliver by his mother, on days when he’d been too young to know the details, yet old enough to understand they were bad. The Queens had not been loved by the press in a very long time, but Felicity was utterly charming and their Cinderella love story - as spun by the  PR team, was a good one. Not the truth, not the story their closest friends know or the one they’ll tell their children - of the brilliant woman and the lost man who saved each other - but it’s good and nice and it’ll do for the rest of the world who aren’t privy to their inner world. Oliver kneels at her side and lays a hand on her stomach, before leaning over to press his ear to stretched skin. Felicity hums in pleasure as he draws circles around her belly button, his warm finger drawing a delicious heat from within.

"Oh!" Felicity gives an alarmed squeak, before looking towards her belly, eyes blinking in wonder. Oliver smiles at the surprised expression on Felicity’s face, her lips, still bright as ever, forming a shapely O.

"He kicked." She can’t help but grin and it hits her again what an amazing thing they’ve done - creating life. Felicity knows that what they’ve done with the Arrow has saved lives, even cultivated it, but this somehow feels very different.

"He?"

"Mmmhmmm." Oliver looks at her, head still leaning on her stomach, amused by the assumption.

"It could be a girl." He says, laying a playful kiss on her skin.

"It could be." She nods in agreement. His hand reaches out for hers and they sit there, fingers clasped and vibrating with the lively movements of their child. “Either way, it’s ours.”

"And mine?" The door creaks open slightly, old, heavy oak pushed by small hands, and a dark-head boy just recently turned ten peeks out, brown eyes looking dolefully at the two adults in the room.

Felicity makes eye contact with her husband and smiles even wider, waving a hand at the young boy."Of course, Connor. Come on over here. Little bean needs a big brother."

Connor walks over, stride hesitant, but there's barely restrained eagerness in his eyes and he grabs Oliver's hand when it's extended towards him. "Listen to this."

There are times where Oliver’s overwhelmed by guilt and regret at missing the first years of his son’s life, but a small part of him is happy that Connor had at least a few years out of the spotlight. Oliver swears his children will never experience certain moments from his childhood. Growing up Queen is a hard road, but he likes to think Thea and he have turned out well and he hopes to give Connor and his younger sibling every opportunity he can, every one they had and every one they were denied.

Felicity helps the boy lean down, holding his hand and placing his ear and hand over Felicity's swollen abdomen and it isn't long before he lets out a surprised squeak that sounds entirely too familiar - Oliver worries sometimes that Connor and Felicity, two people who have him twisted entirely around their fingers, pick up far too much from each other.

"It moved. I felt it move!" He takes a deep breath and looks over at his dad and step-mom, "That's my sister - I think she likes me"

"Sister?" Felicity pouts, observing the two most important men in her life with doubt, "Well, it’s two to one. Maybe I'm wrong."

Oliver and Connor share a look because they both know how rarely she's wrong, it's something Felicity is extremely proud of and they are all aware of it.

"It'll be a surprise." Connor says, poking Felicity's belly before laying his hand flat against it again, waiting for another reaction from the baby. They sit there and for the first time, Oliver realizes he has everything he needs within arm's length - it's a very nice feeling, to be comfortable and safe and happy. Felicity runs her hand on the back of his neck, nails running through the short bristles of hair there and Oliver leans into her hand, watching his son gently play with the edge of her dress.

 

* * *

 

She's born on a balmy day in July, with a scream as powerful as her mother's loud voice, forcing her brother and father to cover their ears and share a dubious glance. The tiny body is covered in blood and vile stuff, small hands fisting angrily in the air, crying out furiously at the world, but the people in the room are fairly sure she's the most beautiful creature they've seen in quite a few years. Her name is Mia and they love her.

**Author's Note:**

> also: lonely planet travel guide is a really useful series of travel guides if anyone needs one! shout out.


End file.
